1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat for cooling and heating, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat for cooling and heating which includes a seat pad, a mesh sheet having a certain thickness, a first film, and a porous seat cover, which are arranged sequentially in the direction in which air is introduced to flow, the seat pad having a pad hole, which allows air to pass through, and including one or both of a seat cushion pad, which supports the buttocks of a user, and a seatback pad, which supports the upper body of the user, the mesh sheet having a porous network structure, through which air easily passes, and the first film having a first film hole, which allows air to pass through.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat generally includes a resin pad, which fills the inside of the vehicle seat, and a vinyl or leather cover, which encloses the resin pad. However, the vehicle seat having such a structure does not provide good ventilation. In summer, a driver may feel uncomfortable due to sweat moistening the buttocks, which are in contact with the seat. This may act as a factor that causes the driver to lose concentration while driving. Accordingly, a lot of research is underway to improve the ventilation of the vehicle seat.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional vehicle seat, and FIG. 1B is a perspective view showing another conventional vehicle seat.
FIG. 1A shows a ventilation structure including an air hole, which is formed in a seat pad 10 such that air can flow in the vertical direction, and passages, which are formed in the upper portion of the seat pad 10 such that air can spread in the horizontal direction. In addition, a seat cover 20 encloses the ventilation structure. Although the ventilation structure shown in FIG. 1A has the advantage of having a simple structure, it also has the following drawbacks. When a user sits on the seat, the passages extending in the horizontal direction are closed by the pressure applied by the user's buttocks, thus degrading ventilation performance. In addition, this structure is too expensive because the mold of the seat pad 10 has to be changed in order to improve its performance.
FIG. 1B shows a ventilation structure in which a separate structure 30 is inserted into a seat pad 10 in order to form passages through which air can pass. The approach shown in FIG. 1B has merits such as good blowing performance and adjustability of blowing positions. However, since the inserted structure 30 is located in the upper end portion of the seat, the user can feel the presence of a foreign body when seated on the seat. That is, the inserted structure 30 decreases the softness of the seat.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.